The joy of Caramel Dancing!
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: Winry has a day off from work practically by force from Mr. Garfield and is really bored. Till she turns on her TV and finds a very catchy music video song. Then she does somthing she never accually expected to do or enjoy. Mei visiting her from Xing as well finds herself enjoy doing it as well. This story takes place after brotherhood the anime series. Please Review! Also enjoy!:D


"UHHHH!" Winry made a huge sigh as she was laying on the couch with nothing to do and bored out of her mind. She was in a pink skiny shirt with short jeans and cute little brown sandles that Mei got her from Xing. "_I wonder when Eds coming home..." _She thought about that question for a wile until she was once again bored. Sitting up after lying on the couch for a wile she got up and streched. "I guess I could a nice cold glass of lemonade. Its kind of hot." As she made her way to the kitchen she found a note from Mr. Garfield.

**Dear Winry**,

**I am terribly sorry for not telling you this before but I went to the store to pick up a few things. Please help yourself to anything you want in the refrigerator wile I'm gone.**

**From: Mr. Garfield**

**P.S. No working dear. Remember, its your day off. If I find out you have been working then I will Make SHUR you don't work for an entire week!**

****"Great..." The blond haired women put the note down sighing as to what he told her. She was thinking about finishing a costumers arm that she has almost completed hoping that would satisfy her for the day. 'There goes that idea..." She mumbled to herself wile poring the lemonade into a glass. She started to walk up the stairs wile sipping her drink moving towards her bed room hoping again something was in there to do. As she walked in the door closing it behind her she spotted her TV.(i know they didn't have TV's back then, but hey, who really cares) Winry sat on her bed wile starting to flip threw channels. In about 2 min she found a music video from one of the channels playing. "Whats this?" Staring at the screen for a min she saw 3 Teen age girls bouncing up and down a little putting there hands near there heads like dog ears wile flapping them up and down. Dancing to a song.

_Do, do doo._  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Women are you ready to join us now_  
_Hands in the air we will show you how _  
_Come and try_  
_Caramell will be your guide_  
_Come and move your hips sing _  
_Oh-wa-ah-ah_  
_Look at your two clips do it _  
_La la la _  
_You and me can sing this melody _  
_Oa-oa-a_

_"_What the heck!" Shocked at first but then realizing she was taping the glass of lemonade she held in her hand with her finger. "It is catchy..." She stared at them dancing for a moment. She had the sudden urge to dance because the song was that catchy. So without realizing she put the glass down, got off her bed and started doing the Caramel Dance to the beat like they did.

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here with Caramelldansen _

_O-o-o-oa-oa_  
_O-o-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-o-oa-oa_  
_O-o-o-oa-oa-a... _

_From Sweden to UK we will bring our song_  
_Australia, USA people of Hong Kong _  
_They have heard this means it's all around the world _

_Oh-oa-oa _  
_So come and move your hips sing _  
_Oh-ah-ah-ah _  
_Look at your to clips do it _  
_La la la_  
_You and me can sing this melody_

She started dancing for quit a wile. Her skirt bouncing up and down and her long pony tail swishing back and forth just like they were doing. You could probably mistaken her for one of the girls on the TV screen. "HAHAHA!" Winry now started to giggle and laugh with delight because now she was really enjoying this dance. She hasn't had this much fun in a wile! All of a sudden the door opened and Now a much Older Mei stepped in the room. "Winry just wanted to let you know that-" She stopped speaking when she caught the sight of the now very happy dancing Winry. "WHAT THE!?" Winry not stopping looked at Mei for a few seconds then back at the TV screen.

"Mei! Come dance with me!" Mei stood there for a moment before finally stepping into the room leaving the door open. She looked at the TV screen a little before looking at the bouncing blond again. "Is this some kind of joke?" Winry looked at her again still not stopping. "No. Just come dance with me please! This is actually a lot of fun! You'll love it!" Mei looked at the TV screen again listening to the song as well for a few min. "SEE! You like this to!" Mei was a little confused for a second till she found her foot was tapping. "But Winry I don't-" "Please Mei!" Mei didnt realy feel like arguing at the moment so she made a big sigh and started to do the dance as well as Winry was doing watching the characters on the screen wile her light green skirt that matched her yellow shirt with a cute bracelet bounce up and down as well.(Winry bought some close for her that people ussualy ware in Rushvally) "See isn't this fun!?" Mei hesitated for a few seconds until she actually started to enjoy dancing to the catchy music as well. Now she started to smile and giggle a little as well."YAH! This is accually realy fun!" Mei answered after a few seconds. Now bolth of them were laughing and dancing to the song.

_So come Dance to the beat wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_O-o-o-oa-oa_  
_O-o-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-o-oa-oa_  
_O-o-o-oa-oa-a... _

Laughing now really hard and still dancing after at the least 7 min, Edward steps into the room. "Hey you guys were back from-" A now shocked Ed stared at the 2 bouncing girls laughing and dancing to the music. His jaw and suit case dropped at the sight and he just stood there wondering what or why they were doing that. "Brother is something wrong? I heard a thud in hear so I thought-" Al was now just staring at them eyes really wide and shocked at the sight he saw. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-" Ed quickly covered his younger brothers mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Just back away slowly..." Ed and Al backed away from the door a little than quickly ran down the stairs not tryng to make any noise so that the girls wont know what they have witnessed from them. Wile running down the stairs Ed spoke to Al. "We shall never speak of this again!" "Agreed!" Al quickly answered as they headed out the door again as far from the workshop as possible.

"Did you hear somthing?" Winry asked Mie wile they were bolth laughing and still had her eyes glued to the TV. "No. Why?" "Oh nothing. By the way you wanted to tell me somthing earlier right. What was it?" Mei now thinking for a bit still dancing smiled as she rememberd. "I was going to tell you that Ed and Alphonse are coming back today." "Really when?" The blond asked. "I don't realy know. Probably not for a wile though. " "Oh ok." not long after that talk they soon went back to laughing and dancing to the song.

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here with Caramelldansen!_


End file.
